<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joanna by House_of_the_Lion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113621">Joanna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion'>House_of_the_Lion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools, Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei et Jaime sont mourants quand Tyrion arrive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beautiful Golden Fools - Cersei/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/>Pendant que vous lisez, je vous conseille d'écouter  <a href="https://youtu.be/2_0CwPFm0-M">Nothing Else Matters, de Ramin Djawadi</a><br/>Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRRM, DB &amp; DW.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il n'existe pas de mots pour décrire la culpabilité que Tyrion ressent quand il passe les portes de Port-Réal, tant elle est grande.</p><p> </p><p>Culpabilité d'avoir cru en la mauvaise personne.</p><p> </p><p>Culpabilité de ne pas avoir cru ceux qui lui disaient la vraie nature de sa reine, de la reine qu'il avait choisie.</p><p> </p><p>Culpabilité d'avoir conduit des dizaines de milliers de personnes innocentes à leur mort.</p><p> </p><p>Et, au fur et à mesure qu'il avance dans les rues dévastées de la capitale de Westeros, cette culpabilité ne cesse de croître.</p><p> </p><p>Ce sentiment l'étouffe, l'oppresse, l'étrangle, le fait tousser presque autant que la poussière, que les cendres, que les âmes qu'il respire, en marchant, là, en se dirigeant vers le Donjon Rouge. Ou en se dirigeant vers ce qu'il reste du Donjon Rouge.</p><p> </p><p>Et, à mesure qu'il s'en rapproche, même la pensée que son frère Jaime ait peut-être réussi à emmener Cersei et leur bébé loin de ce cauchemar ne parvient pas à reprendre le dessus sur la pensée que peut-être, Jaime et Cersei sont morts ou en train de mourir quelque part dans les entrailles du château.</p><p> </p><p>Et pourtant, ce château, rouge, rouge comme l'emblème des Targaryen, rouge comme le sang qui a été versé et qui, invisible, macule ses mains, rouge, la couleur que Daenerys a vu quand le corps de Missandei a chuté des remparts , l'attire comme un aimant.</p><p> </p><p>Alors que son cerveau et son cœur lui hurlent de s'enfuir, courir, loin, de partir d'ici, partir pour ne jamais revenir, pour ne plus jamais revoir le feu et le sang, ses jambes, elles, refus de leur obéir , et le porter jusqu'au Donjon Rouge. Elles le mènent mécaniquement au pied de la colline d'Aegon, le font passer devant les Immaculés, Ver Gris, Jon Snow et Davos Mervault sans s'arrêter, sans stopper leur course folle.</p><p> </p><p>Et ça y est, elles s'arrêtent. Elles s'arrêtent enfin. Elles s'arrêtent quand il a passé les portes du château.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant, diffusez y est, autant aller vérifier ce qui le tourmentait, ce qui le hantait, ce qui le torturait, ce qui le déchirait.</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion se demande par où Jaime at-il bien pu entraîner Cersei afin d'atteindre les souterrains. Mais at-il pu seulement l'y entraîner?</p><p> </p><p>At-il pu arriver à temps vers elle?</p><p> </p><p>Est-il mort en chemin, allongé, au milieu d'un couloir, seul, écrasé par le toit, écrasé par la mort qu'il vient du ciel, murmurant des excuses à la femme aimait plus que tout au monde pour lui avoir échoué ?</p><p> </p><p>Et Cersei?</p><p> </p><p>Avait-elle accepté de le suivre, abandonnant ce pour quoi elle avait tout perdu?</p><p> </p><p>Était-elle déjà morte quand il était arrivé auprès d'elle, brûlée vive, poignardée, étranglée?</p><p> </p><p>Si avait été le cas, il ne serait pas nécessaire de tuer Jaime. Il serait mort sur le coup d'un cœur brisé, brisé de voir sa sœur dorée étendue au sol sans avoir pu la sauver.</p><p> </p><p>Étaient-ils morts séparément, la peur les dévorant, la solitude les consommant, alors qu'ils rendaient l'âme chacun de leur côté, alors qu'ils devaient être ensemble, dans la mort comme ils auraient dû pouvoir l'être dans la vie ?</p><p> </p><p>Mais peut-être qu’ils étaient vivants.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être qu'ils étaient vivants, sur un bateau en direction d'Essos, où quelque part dans un recoin oublié du Donjon Rouge.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être qu’ils étaient vivants, Cersei en sécurité dans les bras aimants et protecteurs de Jaime, lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer et qu’ils allaient s’en sortir.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être que les jumeaux dorés avaient enfin droit à quelque chose qui leur avait depuis toujours été refusé.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être qu'ils étaient heureux, désormais, heureux et ensemble.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ou peut-être pas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ce fut cette pensée qui poussa Tyrion à continuer sa route.</p><p> </p><p>Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au patio où la carte de Westeros était peinte.</p><p> </p><p>A vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit ce patio. Cela pourrait être n'importe où ailleurs dans le château, n'importe où ailleurs dans la ville, n'importe où ailleurs dans le monde, que Tyrion aurait été purement et simplement incapable de reconnaître l'endroit.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne voyait même pas où il était. Il aurait pu se prendre les pieds quelque part, dans une pierre ou dans du marbre, il aurait pu se cogner, se blesser qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.</p><p> </p><p>Pour lui, le temps s'étaient arrêté.</p><p> </p><p>Ses jambes continuaient à avancer, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient là.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient là.</p><p> </p><p>Enlacés, à l'endroit où était peint Castral Roc sur la carte, des pierres tout autour de certains, certaines sur eux.</p><p> </p><p>Enlacés, allongés par terre, baignant dans une mare de leur sang.</p><p> </p><p>Leur a chanté. Un seul chantait. Un seul chant, une seule âme, un seul être. Mais deux corps.</p><p> </p><p>Cersei lui tournait le dos, prisonnière de l'étreinte ferme et serrée de Jaime, bercée contre sa poitrine, comme s'il aurait pu la protéger de la mort pleuvant sur eux.</p><p> </p><p>Mais, quand il arriva auprès de l'homme, Jaime ouvrit les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Yeux d'émeraude. Yeux Lannister.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime murmura, presque imperceptiblement.</p><p> </p><p>'' Tyrion ... ''</p><p> </p><p>Les paupières de Cersei battirent à leur tour, révélant ses flaques de feu grégeois, mais qui ne brûlaient presque plus, une toute dernière flammèche les illuminant. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le visage couvert de poussière, rend sa peau encore plus pâle que jamais, le sang et les larmes parachevant de colorer les traits fins de la Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, grimaçant sous l'effort que lui coûtait un tel mouvement, quand tous ses membres lui paraissaient être en feu, comme le monde autour d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion aurait voulu pleurer, de les voir ainsi, mourants, ces beaux idiots dorés. Son frère et sa sœur. Le sang de son a chanté.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il n'a plus de larmes. Ses yeux sont secs. Toutes ses larmes, il les a déjà versées.</p><p> </p><p>Les lèvres blanches et sèches de Cersei s'entrouvrent, et elle souffle, d'une voix basse et rauque, à cause de la poussière, des cendres, et de la douleur:</p><p> </p><p>'' Tyrion ... Je t'en supplie ... Le passage ... Derrière la tapisserie ... La chambre de la Main ... Vite ... Je t'en prie ... ''</p><p> </p><p>Pour Tyrion, ses paroles sont incohérentes, il ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, mais le désespoir dans sa voix faible est tel qu'il sait que ce n'est pas un piège.</p><p> </p><p>Alors, il repart.</p><p> </p><p>Il repart en courant. Il court comme il n'a jamais couru, court en direction de ce qui a été sa prison pendant le règne de Joffrey, court vers l'endroit de ce qu'il a longtemps pensé être sa libération.</p><p> </p><p>Il arrive en trombe devant la porte, essaie de la pousser, mais n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, tant ses mains tremblent, tant son cœur s'affole.</p><p> </p><p>Au bout de la troisième tentative, il parvient à l'ouvrir, et pénètre dans les appartements de Qyburn, dans lequel il flotte un étrange parfum.</p><p> </p><p>Il se jette sur la tapisserie derrière laquelle il sait que le passage secret est dissimulé, puis ouvre le battant.</p><p> </p><p>Quand il entend un cri.</p><p> </p><p>Des pleurs.</p><p> </p><p>Des pleurs de bébé.</p><p> </p><p>Il saisit une torche suspendue au mur, et avance dans la pénombre.</p><p> </p><p>Quand il le voit.</p><p> </p><p>Un berceau.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'approche, et enfin, il voit la source des cris de détresse qu'il entendait depuis l'entrée.</p><p> </p><p>Il la voit.</p><p> </p><p>La petite fille emmaillotée dans les langes écarlates a les cheveux blonds, et, quand elle ouvre ses yeux pleins de larmes, ce sont les mêmes que ceux qui regardé avec affliction quelques minutes auparavant.</p><p> </p><p>Larmes de diamant. Yeux d'émeraude. Yeux Lannister.</p><p> </p><p>Il prend sa nièce dans ses bras, précautionneusement, et, soudain, le bébé arrête de pleurer.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne veut même pas penser à combien de temps elle a passé là, enfermée, seule, hurlante. Mais au fond, il sait.</p><p> </p><p>Il sait que Cersei la mise ici parce que personne de mal intentionné ne la trouverait. Parce qu'elle y serait en sécurité. Et il savait que, aussi horrible que l'on prétendait sa sœur, jamais, pour rien au monde, elle aurait laissé son précieux petit lionceau, la prunelle de ses yeux ici, en quittant la ville sans elle, sans venir la chercher . Seulement, elle avait été bénie avant d'avoir pu le faire. Et Jaime aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Il comprend maintenant. Il comprend aussi ce qu'il doit faire.</p><p> </p><p>Alors, il emmène la petite lionne avec lui, et il retourne d'où il est venu.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'espère plus que choisi.</p><p> </p><p>Que Jaime et Cersei seront toujours en vie pour voir que leur bébé, leur petite fille, leur fierté, leur joie, pour qui ils seront morts, sera en sécurité, aimée et protégée.</p><p> </p><p>Il court, moins vite, maintenant qu'il tient la petite, mais se dépêche quand même.</p><p> </p><p>En quelques minutes, il est de retour dans le patio.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'ils entendent des bruits de pas, Cersei et Jaime se tournent vers lui autant qu'ils peuvent, se permettant d'espérer qu'il a trouvé leur fille.</p><p> </p><p>Au moment où Tyrion entre dans le champ de vision de Cersei, elle pense que son cœur va exploser de soulagement.</p><p> </p><p>Il tient Joanna, qui remue un peu dans ses couvertures, comme si elle avait senti la présence de ses parents. Comme si elle avait senti la mort.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Leur bébé va vivre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et c'est tout ce qui lui importe.</p><p> </p><p>Quand Cersei le regarde droit dans les yeux, Tyrion y voit un feu qui brûle encore plus fort que celui qui a détruit la flotte Baratheon pendant la bataille de la Néra.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ce feu-là brûle d'amour. D'amour et de soulagement.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime aussi le regarde, et il trouve dans son regard la même flamme que dans celui de Cersei.</p><p> </p><p>Alors, il s'approche, et incline doucement le bébé vers ses parents.</p><p> </p><p>Cersei et Jaime embrassent tout les deux la petite sur le front, utilisant leurs dernières forces pour caresser tendrement ses cheveux vaporeux et lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille.</p><p> </p><p>La petite Joanna gazouille, tend les main vers ses parents, attrape le doigt de sa mère et de son père, et leur fait de grands sourires.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Tyrion doit relever le bébé, et donner à son frère et à sa sœur le repos et la paix qu'ils méritent.</p><p> </p><p>Au moment où il se redresse, Cersei fait le plus grand sourire qu'il n'a jamais vu sur son visage. Dans ses yeux, ce n'est plus une flamme de feu grégeois qui y brûle, mais une explosion. Il a entendu dire comment le Grand Septuaire de Baelor a explosé, mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'explosion d'amour qui danse dans les iris émeraudes de sa sœur, qui murmure:</p><p> </p><p>`` Notre Joanna ... ''</p><p> </p><p>Jaime saisit la main de Cersei avec sa bonne main, et la serre très fort, la rapprochant le plus possible de lui, alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et expire profondément.</p><p> </p><p>Ça y est.</p><p> </p><p>C'est fini.</p><p> </p><p>Cersei a rendu l'âme.</p><p> </p><p>Joanna se tait brusquement.</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion a toujours pensé qu'il serait heureux, à ce moment-là, mais ce n'est pas le cas.</p><p> </p><p>Des larmes coulent silencieusement des yeux de Jaime, quand sa moitié meurt. Quand il meurt.</p><p> </p><p>Puis il regarde à nouveau Tyrion et Joanna.</p><p> </p><p>''Vas-y... Cersei t'attend...''.</p><p> </p><p>Alors, Jaime acquiesce doucement, embrasse Cersei sur le front et serre son corps très très fort dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>Ça y est.</p><p> </p><p>C'est fini.</p><p> </p><p>Au moment même où Jaime lâche son dernier soupir, Joanna se met à pleurer.</p><p> </p><p>Et Tyrion aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Il verse toutes les larmes qu'il pensait ne plus avoir, en voyant les corps de ses frère et sœur dorés.</p><p> </p><p>Le cadavre de Cersei dans les bras du cadavre de Jaime.</p><p> </p><p>Cersei et Jaime. Jaime et Cersei. Ensemble.</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion sait qu'il doit partir vite. La fille de Cersei Lannister ne peut pas être découverte. Personne ne savait qu'elle était née, et cela était mieux ainsi.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il ne peut pas laisser sa nièce sans aucun souvenir de ses parents, qui sont morts en essayant de l'emmener en sûreté, qui l'avaient aimée plus que tout dans se monde dès qu'ils avaient su qu'elle était là, dans le ventre de Cersei.</p><p> </p><p>Alors, il prend le pendentif lion, les bijoux et la couronne de Cersei, et la main d'or de Jaime.</p><p> </p><p>Quand elle sera plus grande, il les lui réussir.</p><p> </p><p>Il les lui réussir, et il lui racontera tout.</p><p> </p><p>Tout sur la plus grande histoire d'amour que Westeros ait jamais connu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>